grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond the Veil
Beyond the Veil is the fifth book in the Grey Wolves Series. It is written by Quinn Loftis. Summary "Though the Serbian pack has been brought to heel thanks to the downfall of their Alpha, the war is far from over. ''Desdemona'', a witch of unfathomable power, has escaped the wolves' wrath, but she will not go quietly into the night. She takes refuge in a place where even the smallest sliver of light does not dare to enter. Though she had to flee, she has not given up on the treasure she wishes to acquire. Her depravity knows no bounds; she'd even willing to search for the one who can assist her in opening a Veil that has not been opened in millennia - with good reason: the danger is incalculable. Meanwhile, there are major changed rippling through the Romanian Grey wolves. Decebel has become Alpha to the Serbian pack in an effort to begin to unite the Canis lupis species.Their numbers are dwindling in the wake of the shortage of true mates and lack of offspring. The wolves are beginning to lose faith and darkness seems to be crashing in on them from all sides. But teh winds of change are blowing, changes that will alter the future of not only the canis lupis, but of another ancient race as well. amidst all of this, Sally is continuing to come to terms with her relationship with the playful, charming, flirty, unbelievably handsome bartender - who happens to be a member of the Romanian pack. If all that weren't enough, the Fates have decided to pay a little visit to Jen. It's time to collect. She cheated the Fates of a life, her life. Now they want what they are do. The problem? It's more than Jen is willing to pay. Yes, the war is indeed far from over. Bargains will be struck, declarations will be made, sacrifices will be given, love will be tested, and trust will be questioned as evil makes its stand against them all." Plot When Sally turns eighteen, her mating marks appear, up the length of her spine. A party is thrown for Sally's birthday, and since Sally's afraid something will go wrong, Jen agrees to strip if Sally names her firstborn child after Jen. Peri makes a cake in the shape a gyspy healer rune for mates, and tries to get Sally to reveal Costin is indeed her mate, but Costin easily bypasses the announcement. All seems to be going well, but then Sally puts her hair in a ponytail, revealing her mating marks (she had worn a dress that shows them when her hair was out of the way so she could show them to Costin before the party). An unmated male touches them, causing Costin to phase, and leap across the room. Jen table-hops to the middle of the dance floor, kicking off her shoes, taking the hsirt she wore over a camisole off, and used the shirt as a dance prop so she didn't have to take off any more clothes. Decebel orders Costin not to attack, and Sally decides to call it a night, taking Costin with her to her room to talk. Costin tells her to stay put, and Sally teases him by sticking a toe out of her door three times to put him at ease. Decebel and Vasile call off the party, and while the males deal with the unmated wolf who touched Sally, Jen and Jacque talk. Jen takes off, fleeing Decebel's wrath. Costin and Sally talk, and he kisses her before leaving. Jen visits Sally, and Decebel corners her in. Decebel has Jen word a contract where she can't take off her clothes (so there won't be any loopholes). The places in each pack are decided, with Costin becoming the Serbian Beta and Sally becoming the Serbian healer. Several days later, when the packs decide to go hunt down Desdemona, Peri urges Sally to complete the mate bond with Costin. Sally explains her worries, thinking she isn't good enough for Costin. Costin, who had been eavesdropping, reassures her. They then comfess their love for each other. Facts The woman on the cover is Sally. New Characters Cypher Reyaz (first mentioned) Thia Cosmina (first mentioned to be in existence, not mentioned by name) Cyn of the Fae Thalion Category:Books